


Clueless

by Crows_Imagine



Series: NGC Skirt Agenda [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, and then more smut, backstory before smut, lots of teasing, more side ships in second chapter, ngc chaos, small terufuta, some spanking in both chapters but not a ton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Kenjirou!”“Yeah?” Kenjirou’s eyes dart up from his phone, seeing Shigeru’s head poke around the corner of his bathroom door.“I got something to show you.”~~Yahaba is prepared for the ngc costume party
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: NGC Skirt Agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891645
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).



> A lot of this is based on casual rps/discussions with barflybart, so this is dedicated to him! He also came up with the twin's name and the nickname Shirabu gives Yahaba
> 
> Also my friend Lawr discussed with me some of the second chapter, so thank you to him!
> 
> And then thank you to Lys who came up with the idea for Teru's costume that will be in chapter two!

Shigeru knew his third year of high school would be full of changes. There’s the actual school year, his final year before going off to college, the volleyball team and stepping up to bat where Oikawa previously stood, and deciding where he wanted to take his future.

But between all that, was a little thing called ‘The Captain’s Chat.’ Karasuno’s own new captain, Ennoshita, made the chat at the end of their second years. By then, all the teams had chosen their new captains, so Ennoshita insisted they get to know each other throughout the summer and before their third year began.

“I think it’s important for our teams, and the first step is great captain relationships,” Ennoshita had explained when inquiries spilled out. “So no one is leaving, or I’ll add you again and again. Don’t test me.”

The groupchat greatly amused Shigeru because of how chaotic the other ones were, aside from Ennoshita himself and Fukurodani’s Akaashi.. Terushima is a loud-mouthed ball of energy, so he goes well with Yamamoto. Futakuchi is a little bitch, so he’s fun to make fun of, but he can also team up with Dateko’s captain to make fun of others. It’s the perfect match. Sakusa is done with everyone’s shit constantly and then Atsumu tries to rile him up again once more.

And then there’s Shirabu Kenjirou from Shiratorizawa. Oikawa stated that Shiratorizawa was Seijoh’s greatest rival… and then Karasuno came along. But Shiratorizawa took away all their chances except for the last one, for their senpai to go to nationals.

Which obviously meant that Shigeru would stop at nothing, nothing at all, to piss off Shirabu Kenjirou on a daily basis. Plus his reactions are fun. Futakuchi even made a meme after a typo Shirabu made after cursing them out. It’s pretty amazing, honestly. Then Shirabu came up with the nickname for Shigeru, ‘little prince,’ and it makes him shriek so loudly that his sister has to knock on his door to make sure he’s okay.

Then the group chat evolved. The Miyagi captains were forced to hang out rather frequently, especially during the summer and when school began, weekends often. Shigeru had the chance to pester Shirabu in person, which is far superior than over text. Futakuchi blowing air at Shirabu to mess up his bangs and Terushima snickering as he attempts to get it on video, Ennoshita sighing as he messages Akaashi, regretting everything yet trying again next week.

Sometimes Shirabu is online late at the same time Shigeru is. Turns out they both like studying late, while Terushima the weirdo wakes up early to study.

(Shigeru assumes the rest of them study like ‘normal,’ whatever that means).

Sometimes Shirabu the bitch is nice to talk to. He can tell whenever the other setter gets sleepy by the small typos or shorter sentences, and it’s almost endearing. Almost. And although he can’t remember which of them private-messaged the other first, they start talking to each other out of the group as well. When Shigeru stayed up late wondering if he’ll ever bring his team to success like Oikawa desperately wanted, he’s relieved to see Shirabu’s icon glow with a small green circle beside it showing him up late as well. He’s not scared to private-message him, admitting that he’s not up late for studying or to binge-watch the latest K-drama that Futakuchi recommended, not afraid to show weakness and admit that he’s scared, not making fun of Shirabu for admitting the same. It’s a long conversation and Shigeru was glad to remember it was Saturday night and no school the next day. 

It’s the same conversation where he came out to someone for the first time, aside from his twin sister. He’s never told a single soul that he’s bisexual, letting everyone believe that he’s only ever had eyes for girls. High school is when that started to change. Knowing that his parents are… pretty shitty as parents, but also as humans in the sense that they’re massive homophobes and if they knew their son was bisexual and their daughter was gay, they’d rather kick them out than try to understand their children. He’s not sure where all this trust for Shirabu came from but it felt right. It felt okay. He knew some of Shiratorizawa’s graduated seniors weren’t straight and maybe that’s why, or that he knew from the groupchat that Terushima and Atsumu flirted at anything with two legs and a beating heart, or that Akaashi and Ennoshita were in a long-distance relationship. But the sigh of relief and the silent tears that streamed down his face when Shirabu replied to his coming out with his own coming out, a simple “I’m not straight either, I’m gay,” that kept him up the rest of the night. Only now he’s smiling. He came out to the groupchat after he woke up. He knew they wouldn’t judge him, but after coming out to Shirabu, he felt stronger.

They started hanging out, alone, with no one else. Occasionally at Shigeru’s own house, but usually in public, at the mall or a cafe. Then Shigeru stopped by the Shiratorizawa dorms, borrowing a visitor’s pass and signing it at the dorm check-in. A few girls raised their eyebrows when they spotted Shirabu leading Shigeru to his room but it’s more likely that it’s Shirabu, the salty bitch, with someone else that isn’t a teammate. Shirabu said his family is accepting, but he hasn’t come out to them yet or anyone else other than his teammates or the groupchat, so the girls weren’t being creepy at least.

Shigeru met Kawanishi Taichi, Shirabu’s roommate and one of Shiratorizawa’s middle blockers. Sometimes Kawanishi would look at Shirabu curiously, who either flipped him off, told him to shut up, or ignored him all together. Shigeru doesn't worry himself with details, only focused on whatever he’s telling Shirabu about.

Then it rained one day. Shigeru was about to leave the dorm when Shirabu rolled his eyes. “Dumbass, you forgot your umbrella.”

“The weather lady said it wouldn’t rain today!”

“I’ll walk with you.”

“You could lend me your umbrella.”

“You’ll lose it, this way I can at least make sure I get it back, little prince.”

Shigeru huffed, hoping his cheeks weren’t pink at the nickname, but let Shirabu accompany him home. No one was there when they arrived, unsurprisingly. Shiori had choir practice, his parents never came home before dinner time, and Shigeru thought ‘fuck it all’ and invited Shirabu inside.

“It might let up soon,” he insisted to Shirabu, who only rolled his pretty eyes once again. But he didn’t argue, so it was a win for Shigeru. Next thing he knew, his tongue is down Shirabu’s throat as he’s pushed against the wall, only a little gentler than how he threw Kyoutani against the wall last year.

They made it up to Shigeru’s room, locking the door and their clothes a mess across the floor. Thank the gods for Shigeru always being prepared and having condoms stuck in the lower drawers of his desk, even if they haven’t had a reason to be used until now.

It’s an arrangement that sticks and it’s nice. It worked for them. They’re teenage boys, really gay (bi in Shigeru’s case, to be specific) and really horny. They found contact in each other.

Shirabu found out that Shigeru is a big cuddler and he scoffs, saying they’d only cuddle after sex once, and it’s never once, it’s always, it’s each and every time. Shigeru doesn't know why his heart was so happy at that.

(Whenever Shigeru was late to initiating cuddles after sex, Shirabu was the one to complain, “Don’t you want your dumb cuddles already?”).

Slowly they got closer. Majority of Shigeru’s free time was hanging out (or getting fucked by) Shirabu. They texted between practice and homework. The groupchat noted that while they bickered still, their words weren’t so harsh. Shiori was the only person he told about the arrangement. He didn’t understand why Shiori only smiled knowingly at him. 

(Which then turned into, “Don’t be so fucking loud when I’m studying in my room, and don’t be so loud fucking, got it?”).

Shirabu was the one that slipped up and told the groupchat that they were sleeping together. Futakuchi, like always, made a sex joke about Shigeru and Shirabu was too gay to think before sending, “Yeah, he really is loud in bed.”

The captains lost their shit, except for the calm, dark-haired ones who apparently guessed something was happening behind the scenes. Is that a trait for captains? If they have dark hair, they have to be calm? Like how dyed blond hair is a clear homosexual move, to quote Akaashi.

A flare of disappointment striked Shigeru’s chest when he typed that it was only something physical. A fuck-buddies type of deal. Reading texts can be difficult and he kept telling himself that when he read Shirabu’s message with a twang of disappointment too.

He didn’t recall who sent the first private message, who suggested they hang out one-on-one, how he doesn't know who made the first move, who dragged who up the stairs to his bedroom first, but he remembered Shirabu texting him that Kawanishi threw him out of their dorm. Shirabu clearly left out the reason for the offence for a reason, because it’s Shirabu and he never was one to leave out details. Shiori wasn’t at home so no reason that Shirabu couldn’t come over, and that’s exactly what he told him. Thank goodness it was at last Monday, meaning no practice, so Shigeru got a fair bit of his homework already done.

“I even have snacks!”

“What kind?”

“Some milk bread, my senpai sent me some. Oh, and I bought some chips on the way home from school.”

“I’ll take all your chips.”

“No! You can’t take all the chips, I bought them!”

“You can have the milk bread.”

“Noooo, they’re my chips too! I want some.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?! No, I’ll eat all the chips out of spite before you show up.”

“Oh yeah? Good luck finishing them before I arrive.”

“If spite is motivating me, I can do anything!”

Shigeru left the bag of chips untouched until Shirabu arrived.

They’re side by side on Shigeru’s bed even though there’s plenty of room for them to sit without touching, even though there was a chair by his desk if either were so inclined, even a bean bag chair that he got when he was twelve. Many options and the fact they both sat by each other spoke volumes to him. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself.

Shirabu didn’t say much until he looked at Shigeru, saying he doesn't want to do this anymore.

Shigeru’s heart broke into a million pieces and only his next words repaired it.

“I want- I want more. I don’t want only this. I want more with you. Only you.” Shirabu ducked his head, cheeks flaming. 

Shigeru tugged on his sleeve, making him look up and capturing a kiss. One of the many, many kisses they’d keep sharing.

Which brings them here to today, the present.

Today, the day that Shigeru’s costume arrived for their own captains party. Over a long weekend, they’ll gather at Yamamoto’s apartment in Tokyo, his family planning to be out of town and allowing him a few friends over. He just didn’t say most would be coming into town.

But that’s in two weeks. However, it’s a costume party, because Terushima insisted it be one. Shigeru knew immediately what costume he’d wear. An outfit that he loved from the moment he saw the movie _Clueless_. The yellow plaid cheery, yet flirty. Finally it arrived. He made Kenjirou come over early, so he could show off the outfit. He has a feeling his boyfriend will like it.

“Kenjirou!”

“Yeah?” Kenjirou’s eyes dart up from his phone, seeing Shigeru’s head poke around the corner of his bathroom door. 

“I got something to show you.”

“I assumed so from all your keysmashes and insistence on me coming by today.” Kenjirou sets down his phone on Shigeru’s desk. He had a short practice today luckily and some of his hair is damp from the locker room shower he always took after practice. Shigeru thanks the gods that Kenjirou changed back into his school uniform instead of his practice clothes. He looks so damn good in a tie.“Are you going to come out of the bathroom?”

“Close your eyes.”

Kenjirou rolls his eyes but does listen, leaning back in the rolling chair. “Hurry up or I’ll leave.”

“No you won’t! Besides I’ll tackle you on the bed if you do.”

“That sounds familiar.”

“Shut up!” Shigeru quietly closes the bathroom door and walks towards Kenjirou. He rests his hands on Kenjirou’s knees, slightly parting his legs and untucking his button-up from his pants. Kenjirou raises an eyebrow but doesn't open his eyes.

“Open,” Shigeru purrs, leaning back up and backing up, ready to show off the whole outfit.

Kenjirou opens his eyes and holds his breath.

“What do you think?” Shigeru spins, letting his skirt fly up.

“It’s… fine.” Kenjirou swallows, eyes down low, clearly eyeing his skirt and how a flash of yellow underwear showed during his spin.

“Fine? Just fine?” Shigeru places a hand on his hip. “I spent all this time picking out this outfit-”

“You told me when you ordered your costume that you knew immediately what you wanted to dress up as,” Kenjirou interrupts.

“Irrelevant,” Shigeru says, swaying his ships ever so slightly, not missing how Kenjirou’s eyes follow every subtle move.

“What do you want me to say?”

“How amazing, hot, sexy, incredible, fabulous I look?”

Kenjirou huffs quietly, not bothered but always having to act like a tsundere. “Fine. You look good.”

He grins, pleased. “Better.” He rewards his boyfriend by moving closer until he’s settled on Kenjirou’s lap, arms loosely wrapped around his neck. “You didn’t pick your costume yet, did you?”

Kenjirou’s hands rest on his hips, gripping him tightly. “I haven’t.”

“You should get this in purple,” he suggests.

Kenjirou’s forehead wrinkles. “Why would I do that?”

“To be nice to your boyfriend who wants to see you in a miniskirt, duh.”

“I don’t think skirts look good on me.”

“I bet they would. Even if it’s just for me, it’d be the best sight.”

Kenjirou scoffs, running his fingers over the hem of Shigeru’s skirt.

“No, seriously!” He trails a finger down Kenjirou’s neck. “You’d look good in anything, but better in nothing.”

Kenjirou’s cheeks by now are a nice shade of cherry red. “You think so?” he asks, slipping a hand underneath his skirt, making him shiver, all the while keeping eye contact.

Shigeru resists the urge to squirm in his lap. “I know so, because I’m always right. In fact, you should strip right now because your boyfriend wants you to and it’d be unfair not to.”

“Is that so?”

“Very much so.”

Kenjirou pretends to think it over, fingers moving upwards and tracing the edge of Shigeru’s underwear. “I don’t think so.”

This asshole. “Why not?” he whines, hoping he doesn't sound as desperate as he is. “You’re teasing me.”

“You called me to come over here, you make me wait and close my eyes to see your outfit, and now _I’m_ the tease?” Kenjirou’s piercing eyes make him shiver as he looks away.

“Damn right you’re the tease.”

“Not how it works, Shigeru, and you know it.”

“No, I’m right.”

“You’re not.”

“Shut up. Besides, I’m innocent!” he boldly lies. 

Kenjirou isn’t amused, but he doesn't immediately call him out, so he continues. “Perfectly innocent and here you are, hand up my skirt. You’re the one not being innocent.”

“You are the farthest thing from innocence that I can think of,” Kenjirou’s lips stick to his neck, peppering kisses across his skin. “Little prince.”

“If I’m not innocent, why don’t you punish me?” Shigeru retorts as Kenjirou grips his thigh tighter. “But you should be naked, just saying.”

“You’re right.” Kenjirou’s lips move up higher, hands flipping up his skirt, eyes trained on the yellow underwear matching the rest of his outfit. “You should be punished.”

“I have the oddest feeling you’re only focusing on the first half of my statement,” he says, hitching his breath. He wiggles, trying to grind down on his boyfriend’s hardening erection, but Kenjirou doesn't flinch. Fucker.

In fact, he’s amused at how eager and excited Shigeru is from a few kisses and touches. Fingers touch the edge of his underwear and he whines, causing Kenjirou to chuckle.

“Your skin always feels so smooth,” he murmurs, finger sliding under the panties and letting go, elastic snapping back into place against his skin.

Shigeru squirms. “I always use lotion after my baths, it’s cherry blossom scented,” he says, though Kenjirou isn’t too interested in the process but rather the results by the way he keeps running his hands over his thighs. “I can get you some.”

Kenjirou hums in response, hand sliding into Shigeru’s locks and tugging gently. “Your panties are dirty, you know.”

Shigeru glances down. Indeed they are. A wet spot forms where the head of his cock rests.

Kenjirou presses lightly down on the spot, smirking lightly.

“Fuck.” Shigeru’s arms tighten around his shoulders, whining. “Kenjirou, please.”

The smirk is clear in his voice, hand going the same agonizingly slow speed. “Please, what? I can’t do anything if you don’t use your words, little prince.”

Utter bastard. “Harder. Hand. _Harder_. Please. You feel really good.”

“You’re really needy, ever told you that?”

“Might have mentioned it once or twice.”

“Fuck off,” Shigeru murmurs, arms dropping from his shoulders. One hand settles on Kenjirou’s shirt, trying to unbutton his white shirt. He gets two buttons in before Kenjirou makes a disapproving noise. 

“You can wait. Be good.”

He doesn't like that, but he listens, not wanting to be punished right now. He keeps his hand on Kenjirou’s chest, forehead resting on his shoulder. Kenjirou’s hand feels amazing, even though the thin fabric of his underwear. He ruts against his hand, desperately wanting more friction. “M-more. Touch me more, _shit_.”

Kenjirou nips his jaw, only moving his hand the slightest bit faster. “So desperate, aren’t you?”

“I really want you,” Shigeru whines, glad that his boyfriend can’t see how red his face is right now. “You feel really good, your hand alone feels incredible.” He yelps as Kenjirou squeezes his cloth-covered cock.

“You never shut up.”

“Hey!”

“But I like your noises,” Kenjirou says, biting down hard on Shigeru’s sweet spot. “You want me, huh?”

“Yeah,” Shigeru swallows. “I really want you. I want you to make wrinkles in my outfit and cover my body in hickeys and bites.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Kenjirou moves his hand faster, still resting on top of his yellow underwear and not dipping underneath. Shigeru can’t complain, still receiving that sweet friction he craves, all while receiving a hickey on his neck that’s probably the size of his palm. He loves showing off his hickeys, like a badge of honor.

“If you keep rubbing me like that, I’m gonna cum in my panties. They’re new!” A great way to break them in, he can’t argue.

“Which means I’m gonna keep touching you like that.” Kenjirou bites down again, causing a loud whimper to emerge from Shigeru’s throat again. “You’re going to cum when I say so.”

“Oh, fuck me, you ass.”

“If you’re good. Fuck, you’ve been pretty good, haven’t you?”

“I have,” Shigeru pants. Thinking of all those hickeys and bites that will cover his body later like paint splatters on a canvas really pushes him near the edge.

“Little prince, you still need to be good for me. Don’t be a brat.”

“You’re a brat,” Shigeru huffs.

Kenjirou slows his hand and that’s when he knows he fucked up. Gods-fucking- _dammit_. “Wait no no, I’m sorry! I’ll be good.”

“Wow, it’s so cute to see you all nervous,” Kenjirou smirks, enjoying this like a cat pawing with a mouse. He must want to see Shigeru cum in his panties, making a big sticky mess, because instead of his hand’s original pace, he goes faster as he starts again. “Don’t go back on your word.”

“I will, keep touching me and I will.”

“Don’t give orders,” he taunts. “Are you close? I want you to come when I say so, little prince. Will you come for me?”

“Yes, fuck! Yes, Kenjirou, please,” Shigeru gasps, a broken sob following. “Please let me come. I’m really close. _Please_ , Kenjirou!”

“How come you’re only polite when you’re begging?” Kenjirou asks, not expecting an answer. “Come for me, now.”

Another gasp and a whine of his boyfriend’s name fall from his lips as he tumbles over the edge of his climax, weakly rocking against Kenjirou’s hand.

“Oh gods,” Shigeru pants, arms tightly wrapped around Kenjirou while the rest of his body lay limp.

Kenjirou trails his fingers under his shirt, going up and down his spine. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Shigeru catches his breath. He’d be happy to stay in his position all day. However his underwear is slick against him and Kenjirou’s erection pokes his upper thigh.

Kenjirou kicks off his slippers and steadies his grip around him.

“You should still wear a skirt,” he murmurs, snuggling closer to him as he’s picked up and carried over to the bed.

Kenjirou snorts, ignoring Shigeru’s sound of protest. “We’ll talk about it later,” he says, setting him down on the bed and positioning himself between Shigeru’s spread legs.

“My underwear is sticky,” he complains.

“Then take it off, little prince,” is the response.

Shigeru rolls his eyes, but does. Kenjirou takes them from his hand and tosses them in the direction of the dirty clothes already piled on the floor.

“You should help clean me up. After I suck you off. Only fair.”

“Damn right it’s only fair,” he says, adding in a softer tone, “Unless you’re too tired.”

“I wouldn’t offer otherwise,” Shigeru says. “Does Kenjirou-chan care about me~?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kenjirou hisses, unbuckling his belt. He kicks off his pants, underwear following. Shigeru takes off his blazer, leaving on the yellow cardigan from his costume. The skirt stays on, that’s a given, as well as his white knee-highs. Good thing the white heels he bought to wear along the costume were new, otherwise they’d be gross against the sheets.

He’s a little surprised when instead of moving towards his face, Kenjirou settles between his legs once more.

“What-”

“Let me clean you up first. No sense in wasting tissues. Besides, if we wait then it’ll get gross.” The softest he’ll get towards saying he wants to take care of Shigeru completely before focusing on his own pleasure.

“Okay,” Shigeru says, smiling softly. Only he can make his heart pitter-patter with such words.

He watches as Kenjirou bends down, tongue giving long, slow licks to his cock and the white liquid covering it and his thighs. It doesn't escape him that he hovers over the places where Shigeru is most sensitive.

“Kenjirou,” he whimpers, squirming.

He raises an eyebrow, looking up from where his lips are sealed against his skin. “Hmm?”

“You… _oh._ ”

Kenjirou’s tongue presses hard against him. 

Shigeru clenches the sheets. “You- fuck!”

“What? Finish your sentences, babe.” No matter where Shigeru looks, Kenjirou’s gaze follows him, forcing him to meet his beautiful, yet smug brown eyes.

“You feel nice,” he whispers.

“I know.” Kenjirou nips his thighs a few times, sucking a couple of hickeys before returning back to cleaning up his mess.

Thighs twitching, small mewls escaping his mouth, murmurs of his lover’s name, the gentle care of Kenjirou being teasing yet sweet as he cleans him up; it all blurs together until he lifts his head, licking his lips. “Clean.”

“Looks like we have another problem to fix,” Shigeru purrs, sitting up. “Can’t let Kenjirou-chan get blue balls.”

“Shut up,” Kenjirou groans, yet his face turns red. “You talk way too fucking much.”

“But you’d be so bored otherwise,” he coos. “Hey, wait.” He did plan to suck Kenjirou off laying down, his boyfriend sitting on his face. But…

Shigeru scoots off and tugs him to where he lay a moment earlier. Kenjirou follows and wrinkles his nose when instead of saying anything, Shigeru only winks.

“What are you doing? I thought you were going to suck me off.”

“I am.” Shigeru rolls his eyes. “So pushy.”

“ _You’re_ pushy.”

“Fuck off.” He maneuvers so he straddles Kenjirou once more, except his back faces him instead. After all, he should give a good show. He sits on Kenjirou’s stomach and reaches down to grasp his length, stroking leisurely. Beads of pre-cum have gathered and he bends down to kitten-lick them away.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Shigeru feels his skirt pushed up again and he smirks. As much as they bicker, they do think alike often. No wonder they butted heads so often they ended up talking and- end up in the situations they have, frenemies to friends with benefits to boyfriends.

He puffs his cheeks and doesn't waste a moment, swallowing him down like it’s nothing. Thank the gods he doesn't have a gag reflex. He exploits this fact quite often, because if you’re not deep-throating your boyfriend, what else will you do?

“Fucking _shit_ ,” Kenjirou hisses, rocking his hips upwards. 

He scratches his nails up his thighs, swirling his tongue around his cock. Sucking him off is one of his favorite things to do, loving all the reactions he can pull from the normally composed setter. Kenjirou coming apart from his mouth, his hands, himself, is the best sight he’s ever come across and damned if he’ll forget it.

Shigeru is having a great time sucking him and enjoying his moans that he’s taken by surprise when a hand slaps his ass, loud smack following after in the air.

He whines, arching his back more and pushing out his ass further on instinct.

Once again the smirk is clear in Kenjirou’s voice, knowing how fast a simple, firm spank makes Shigeru into a puddle. “Faster, I know you can.”

He wiggles his ass, squeaking when it gets the desired result of another spank. Sucking alone got him hard again, but whenever Kenjirou slaps his ass like a damn wing spiker, he really can’t hold back from aching again.

He bobs his head, nails scratching down harder and leaving streaks on his skin. Can’t let Kenjirou be the only one leaving marks, after all. A minute and three spanks later, Kenjirou curses and comes with a loud grunt. Shigeru, being the amazing boyfriend he is, swallows every drop.

He turns around and plops on his chest, rubbing his cheek against his chest. A hand runs through his hair and he purrs.

“Can’t let you run the show,” he chuckles, referring to his spanking.

Shigeru scoffs, ignoring how hot it is when he thinks he’s in charge, Kenjirou swoops in and shows him otherwise. Kenjirou makes anything hot, honestly. Not fair in any sort of way. 

Shigeru can’t bring himself to be mad about it.

“I’ll tie you up next time,” he mumbles.

“I’d love to see you try,” Kenjirou snorts, clearly amused. It pisses him off as much as it turns him on.

“What the fuck does that mean?!”

“Exactly what I said, little prince. I’d love to see you try. Remember when you topped me for the first time?”

“I was nervous!” Shigeru screeches.

“During our first time it was obviously my first time topping,” Kenjirou says. They were both virgins during that, everything was so new to them. “I wasn’t flustered like that.”

“You were a little!”

“First times are different,” Kenjirou insists.

“Fucking bullshit!”

“Oh, shut up or I’ll gag you with your panties.”

Shigeru hides his face in Kenjirou’s neck, hoping he can’t sense how red his face is at that suggestion. A waste, really. He always picks up on everything and he has no doubt that in a week or two, Kenjirou will casually bring it up and Shigeru will be racing to take off his underwear for it.

Hands run up and down his sides, then reach between his legs. Shigeru squeaks, jerking into his hand.

“Horny little thing,” he whispers into his ear. “Got hard again from sucking me off?”

“You got hard from rubbing me in my underwear,” Shigeru snaps, grinding harder.

Kenjirou stills his hand. “Going to sass me or do you want me to get you off?”

Shit. “...Yes.”

“Yes to which?”

“Please help me…”

“Good boy. You have to be a good boy to get what you want.” A nip to the ear and off he goes again. He’s still spent from earlier but with all that sensitivity, he’s spilling over Kenjirou’s stupid, perfectly soft hand.

Shigeru slumps over him once more. 

“I’m going to have to clean you up again,” Kenjirou says. “Or we take a shower.”

“I want to nap,” he whines.

“How about a bath and then nap?” 

“Fiiiiine. But you carry me.” He holds out his arms.

He picks him up, letting Shigeru wrap his arms around his neck once more. “You’re so fucking needy, you know that?”

“You like it~”

Kenjirou picks up him again, maneuvering to open the door and kick open the bathroom door. “Guess I do. Wonder if my parents dropped me on my head when I was a kid.”

“You’re so mean,” Shigeru says, grinning nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't betaed, fair warning
> 
> it's late and I wanted to post it because yes
> 
> EDIT: [ Check out the art that my friend drew based on this fic! ](https://twitter.com/kaartwheels/status/1304952650023149568)

Weeks pass by and soon it's the day of the party, the first night of their long captains’ weekend. Somehow all the Miyagi captains weasel out of their Friday afternoon practices and settle on a train towards Tokyo.

Ennoshita spends most of the time messaging Akaashi, a soft smile on his lips. Terushima is still annoyed that Yamamoto warned no alcohol would be allowed (“If my parents ever find out, they’ll kill me! I also don’t want to clean even more than I already will”). Futakuchi keeps smirking about his costume and refusing to give a whining Terushima any hints. Terushima is wearing his costume already, he claims. He doesn't take off his big black overcoat the entire train ride. Shigeru doesn't know how he’s not hot, but the only hint to the costume is a spiky collar around his neck. Futakuchi tries to wrangle hints out of him, but Terushima refuses and gives him a taste of his own medicine. Futakuchi is a little bitch and thus hates this.

This is fine. They have the whole weekend to interact among themselves with the Tokyo gang and Atsumu, who’s traveling on a train as well to make it for the party. 

Everyone else distracted leaves plenty of time for Shigeru and Kenjirou to talk among themselves.

“I can’t believe you’re dressing as a doctor,” he complains.

“It’s comfortable,” Kenjirou says. “I’m dressing as my future self because I am getting into medical school and that’s that.”

“You’re acting like I think you’ll fail and have to live under a hermit’s crab shell.”

“I’m not sure where that second part came from but nothing you say can surprise me at this point.” Kenjirou gets out his phone to check the time, trying to angle his screen away from Shigeru.

Obviously he peers over, because he’s a nosey bitch.

“You fucking sap!”

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” Kenjirou hisses, clenching his phone tight. The very phone that has a picture of the two of them as the screensaver, a picture Futakuchi took to tease Kenjirou since it was a day he actually didn’t roll his eyes when Shigeru threw his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder and beaming. A bit of pink flushed across Kenjirou’s cheeks, even if he didn’t outright smile.

“It’s really cute,” Shigeru coos. “Such a softy.”

“Don’t make me change my mind and change it to another picture,” Kenjirou scoffs, turning off his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

“You wouldn’t do that,” Shigeru says.

“Shut up,” Kenjirou says, no bite to his words.

The train ride isn’t too long and talking to his boyfriend helps to pass the time. They arrive on time and as the doors open, they see meters away Akaashi and Sakusa, as promised, with Atsumu loudly talking the latter’s ear off. Akaashi appears bemused and ignores Sakusa’s look of protest when he rushes forward to hug his boyfriend.

“Atsumu’s train arrived early,” Sakusa mutters when he joins the group. “He’s been driving me fucking nuts. Akaashi has said nothing.”

Akaashi says nothing, but hides a smile behind Ennoshita’s hair. “It’s good to see you again, love. Here, let me take your bag.”

“Thanks, Keiji.” Ennoshita smiles and kisses his cheek. “I’m so happy to see you, babe.”

“Why don’t you call me cheesy stuff like that in public?” Shigeru whines, not really offended but loving to annoy Kenjirou.

“Like what?”

“Babe and honey.”

“What do you think ‘little prince’ is?”

“A nickname you started calling me because Hinata from Karasuno said Oikawa was the grand king. You decided that made me the little prince.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up!”

“Things haven’t changed,” Terushima laughs. “Come on, lead the way to Tora! I bet his apartment is kickass. He sent me pictures. There are big windows!”

“You can be satisfied with the oddest stuff,” Futakuchi marvels.

“Big windows are the best!”

Yamamoto’s apartment isn’t far from the train station. They’re on his doorstep within fifteen minutes. Most of the party is set up extra futons stacked on each other for when they’re ready to crash. Shigeru figures that won’t be until the wee hours of the morning.

Terushima is the first to get into costume, since he wore it on the way up to Tokyo. Shigeru wonders how comfortable it truly was on the train once he spies it.

He reaches into the coat pocket, bringing out fuzzy cat ears. He fixes them on top of his gelled hair and throws off his coat, revealing a pleather laced up top and shorts so small Shigeru guesses they’re not really shorts, but rather black panties with a pleather waistband. A tail swings from the back, following Terushima as he spins in a circle. “Ta-da! Did you guys notice my boots? They match!”

Futakuchi races out the room in a flash of red hot cheeks and a likely tent forming in his pants. Kenjirou cackles and follows him. “You okay there, Futakuchi?”

Ennoshita blushes a little. “That is a lot of skin, but I’m happy my costume isn’t the only one.”

Akaashi jolts. “What?”

Ennoshita smiles softly, not answering. “Tora, can I change in your room?”

“Sure! It’s down that hall, the door is open. Second on the right.”

“Thanks!” 

Akaashi gapes at Ennoshita, who’s grinning.

Yamamoto turns back to Terushima. “That is not what I guessed at all,” he says, swallowing. He’s only recently come to his sexuality since the groupchat began and Terushima is… a lot to take in. “When you asked about sexy clothes, this isn’t what I guessed.”

“I made sure everyone didn’t mind some skin!” Terushima places his hands on his hips and grins. “All I have left to do is draw on whiskers and a nose.”

Atsumu smirks. “Lookin’ good, Teru.”

“Thanks, man!”

“I’ll help with ya whiskers, I need to get changed into my costume too. Mad that yours is probably sexier than mine now!”

“You’re gonna look sexy as fuck, man.” The two blonds go to the bathroom, chatting along the way.

Shigeru sets down his bag by the couch and wanders over to where Futakuchi and Kenjirou went off to.

Kenjirou is snickering as Futakuchi groans into his hands, sitting against the wall. “I can’t do this.”

“Is he having a gay crisis?” Shigeru asks. “Fucking shit, do you like Terushima?”

“I do and this fucking sucks, how am I supposed to go the whole evening without getting hard as a rock?” Futakuchi throws his head back, eyes shut tight.

“Be positive! But it’s stuff to save to your spank bank. You didn’t have to picture him in such a get-up, you get to see it live. Transforming before your eyes. Kenjirou knows what that’s like.”

“Don’t you dare mention our sex life,” Kenjirou hisses.

“That’s a good boner-weakener, keep talking,” Futakuchi says.

“Fuck off,” the couple says in tandem.

~~  
Shigeru joins Ennoshita in Yamamoto’s room, changing into their costumes.

“I don’t know why Tanaka and Noya insisted I wear this costume, but they told me they messaged Keiji to tell him what to wear,” Ennoshita says, taking off his shirt and opening his bag. On top is what appears to be a long shirt, but when Ennoshita picks it up, it’s shown to be a very short dress.

“They bought me an angel costume,” Ennoshita says, blushing again. He’s usually easy to make blush. It’s cute. “Keiji must be dressed as a devil.”

“He’s going to freak seeing you in something so short,” Shigeru chuckles, opening his bag and getting out his outfit. He lays out each piece and once his pants are off, he tugs on the white knee-highs. 

“No doubt about it,” Ennoshita says, shucking off his jeans. Shigeru doesn't stare because of course he doesn't, he’s not rude, but he catches a hint of white lace.

“Did you also get new underwear for this?”

Ennoshita grabs his dress and pokes his head through the neckhole. “I figured if I bend down to tease Keiji, may as well have new underwear to add to it.”

“I like you,” Shigeru grins, snapping the elastic of his own panties.“I got yellow to go with mine.” He picks up his skirt and swishes the fabric between his hands, giggling. “We’re terrible.”

“But it’s fun,” Ennoshita says, grabbing his halo headband and looking in the mirror to make sure it’s centered

“Sure is. Hey, I have a new tube sparkly clear gloss and Q-tips, can I put gloss on you?” Shigeru excitedly asks.

“Sure,” Ennoshita says, smiling.

Shigeru cheers. “This is going to be a great night.”

Twenty minutes later, the two both are wearing light makeup and are dressed in their costumes to the T. Ennoshita sits on the bed to put on his costume shoes

Shigeru spins in front of Yamamoto’s mirror, admiring how his skirt flies up. He’s been practicing because he has to twirl enough to tease Kenjirou and show peeks of his underwear, but not too big so he doesn't accidentally flash anyone else. “I think we look pretty good!”

Ennoshita tugs on the hem of his dress, walking towards the mirror and peeking at himself. “Is this too short?”

“Yeah! Keiji is gonna love it. Come on!” Shigeru grabs his hand and tugs him down the hall. “Everyone else should be ready! Unless they set the kitchen on fire.”

Terushima is sprawled out on the couch, eating right from a bag of chips and judging by the empty bowl on the coffee table, he had one job and he fucked up.

“You’re supposed to put them in the bowl, not eat all of them,” Atsumu calls out, lazily strolling out wearing a sexy firefighter’s costume, no shirt in sight.

“Get off my dick!”

Sakusa enters at that comment, wrinkling his nose. He’s wearing a gerbil onesie that he said his cousin Komori insisted he borrow. Shigeru thinks he looks really cute, but no way he’d tell the spiker that notion.

“I bet someone wants to get on your dick,” Yamamoto cackles, wiggling his eyebrows towards Futakuchi.

He answers, though it makes him only more obvious about his crush to everyone except Terushima, who keeps stuffing his face with chips. “Shut up,” Futakuchi retorts, scoffing all the way from the kitchen. “You have the biggest crush on Fukunaga!”

“Who told you that?” Yamamoto squawks.

Sakusa quirks an eyebrow up and Terushima cackles.

“No one did,” Akaashi chimes in, exiting the kitchen with an armful of soda bottles. 

“Nice costume, Akaashi!” Shigeru grins.

Akaashi is wearing a red headband with horns poking out between his curly locks. The horns match his red shirt which is paired with black jeans and sneakers. It suits him.

“Oh Chikara, there you are-” he stops, almost dropping the bottles as he takes in his boyfriend’s outfit.

“Aww, I knew Tanaka and Noya would tell you to dress like a devil!” Ennoshita grins, clasping his hands together. “You look so cute, Keiji!”

Akaashi is turning the shade of his shirt. “I didn’t realize they’d get you a costume like- like that.”

“Do you like it?” An angelic smile on his lips but teasing in his eyes, Ennoshita spins, the floaty fabric swishing as he goes.

“He looks so cute,” Shigeru coos.

Akaashi briefly glares at him before setting down the soda. “Of course I do. You look great in anything, Chikara.”

“And nothing too,” Shigeru teases, hurrying back the other setter before he gets hit (he barely misses Akaashi’s swatting hand). He cackles and heads inside the kitchen. Yamamoto is wearing a tiger onesie, because of course he is. Kenjirou, true to his word, dons blue scrubs. 

He’s happy he received Kenjirou’s reaction back in Miyagi, for his eyes to see. Even if it’s not a surprise anymore, seeing Kenjirou’s gaze hover over his legs boosts his ego.

“Need any more help?” Shigeru asks.

“You can put out the paper plates,” Yamamoto says, opening the box of desserts that Ennoshita brought along, saying his aunts insisted he bring them. From the heavenly brownie and blondie scents that float out, he’s very grateful they did insist. He sneaks one right before Yamamoto carries the box out the doorway. “Desserts incoming!”

Futakuchi opens a box of pizza from a delivery that must’ve arrived as he and Ennoshita were getting dressed. “Want a slice?”

“Yeah!” Shigeru cozies next to Kenjirou. Yamamoto comes back to grab more food to bring out. Only after a few seconds when Futakuchi and Yamamoto bicker again, the former trying to hog the rest of the open pizza box, does Kenjirou slide an arm around Shigeru’s waist.

“I hate that you’re even taller in your heels,” he says a moment later, quiet enough that only Shigeru hears.

“Aww, is someone pouting again?”

“I’m not pouting, little prince.”

“Don’t they make my legs look good?”

Terushima pops into the doorway, jutting his hip out. “Futa finally let go of the rest of the pepperoni mushroom pizza, you guys want any?”

“He let me have a slice earlier!” Shigeru says and Terushima’s jaw drops. “How?!”

“I’m his gossip bestie, duh.”

Terushima sticks his tongue out. “If you guys are ready, come join us in the living room. We’re starting Cards Against Humanity soon, hurry up. Unless you’re trying to have a quickie in the kitchen?” He wiggles his eyebrows. He enjoys that far too much.

Kenjirou’s face turns red. “Shut the fuck up, that’s gross.”

“Hot when you think about it!” Terushima calls, turning on his heel. “Hurry up, buttercup!”

Shigeru finishes his pizza slice and slumps on Kenjirou. “Carry me.”

“No.”

“Ass.”

Somehow the group of captains settle in the living room, eating and chatting before starting the game.

“Your costume is really cute,” Terushima compliments Ennoshita. “Glad someone else went bold!”

“I’m literally right here,” Atsumu says.

“I’m not talking to you!” Terushima turns back to Ennoshita. “White looks nice on you.”

“Thanks,” he smiles. “I was afraid the skirt would be too short and show off my new underwear.” 

Akaashi clears his throat, gently tugging Ennoshita to his side. “New underwear?”

Ennoshita smiles innocently. “I figured other underwear would show since the dress is short, so I got lace underwear to wear. Well, more lace underwear. This is a solid white pair. Want to see it, Keiji?”

Terushima whistles lowly as Akaashi flushes. He only gets darker as his boyfriend takes his hand and leads him to the hallway to presumably lift his skirt and fluster him even more.

“Why are you all so fucking horny?” Sakusa mutters, squeezing hand sanitizer from his personalized bottle holder.

“Let loose,” Atsumu drawls, stretching his legs out over the couch. “You could get fucked, get that pole out of your ass.”

Sakusa glowers. “You really think I’m a bottom?”

“OHHH-”

“Shut up, Terushima,” Sakusa and Atsumu say in tandem.

“Hey Futa, what is your costume? I’ve been trying to figure it out.” Terushima crosses his arms.

“I’m a fuckboy!”

“You look like me.”

Futakuchi gestures to his shirt, reading in English ‘I’m not gay but $20 is $20.’ “Yeah, exactly.”

Terushima gapes like a fish. “Oh.”

Atsumu and Shigeru erupt in laughter as Ennoshita hums, leading Akaashi back to the living room. He’s happy as clam while his boyfriend recovers from seeing his new lace panties.

It gives him an idea. Shigeru drops his napkin on the floor. “Silly me.” Bending down, he sways his hips ever so slightly. The effect isn’t lost on Kenjirou judging by the sucked in breath he hears. 

“Something wrong?” he asks when he’s back up, tilting his head with false innocence. He knows exactly what he’s doing. Kenjirou knows exactly what he’s doing and he knows that Shigeru knows. They love their games and they don’t plan to stop anytime soon.

“Tch.” With the faintest blush on his cheeks, he heads over to Akaashi and Ennoshita. Shigeru cackles and goes off to sneak another brownie.

Sakusa is bickering with Atsumu once again, Terushima edging them on. Ennoshita goes to get pizza, threatening to step on Futakuchi’s foot if he tries to hoard more pizza. Shigeru nibbles on the brownie, watching the chaos go around him. Naturally his attention gravitates more towards Kenjiro, who’s off in the corner talking to Akaashi, laughing softly at some joke the other setter made. Akaashi is one of the few captains his boyfriend can actually tolerate and hold a conversation with. Shigeru holds back a whine as Kenjirou raises a hand, scratching the back of his neck and making his shirt dip. Who made scrubs so low in the chest? Who can Shigeru curse yet endlessly thank?

“You’re staring,” Yamamoto says.

He jumps, not aware anyone was beside him. “What?”

“You’re staring at Shirabu.”

“He’s my boyfriend, can’t I stare?”

“You’re probably shrieking inside.”

“Hah?!” 

“Like that!” Yamamoto agrees.

“He’s so hot,” Shigeru whines, holding his plastic cup hard and almost spilling his soda. “Do you see his chest?”

Yamamoto looks back at Shirabu and Akaashi. “Uh, yeah?”

“He’s hot,” he sighs.

“You’re weird.”

“Weird for thinking my boyfriend is hot?”

“No,” Yamamoto says. “Weird in general. Guys, let’s start the game!”

~~

The long game of Cards Against Humanity has ended and Terushima takes control of the music playlists, much to the despair of the majority. 

Ennoshita is settled on Akaashi’s lap, the two being sickeningly adorable. Terushima lays his legs over Futakuchi’s lap. Futakuchi looks like he’s going to pass out, which is hilarious.

Yamamoto is trying to convince Sakusa to take a picture with him, Atsumu happily volunteering to be the photographer. Everyone is distracted. 

Perfect.  
He tugs on Kenjirou’s arm, leading him down to the hallway.

“Doctor,” Shigeru purrs, batting his eyes and gently tracing his fingers across Kenjirou’s wrist. “I think I need a check-up.”

“Is that so?” Kenjirou brushes his bangs out from his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Weird. Kind of hot, actually.” Shigeru tugs down Kenjirou’s shirt, smoothing out the fabric. “Down south especially.”

Kenjirou quirks an eyebrow. “I may know a solution to your problem.”

“Let’s find a private bathroom, doctor.”

Shigeru took note of the apartment when he went to change into his costume earlier. Right by Yamamoto’s room was a guest bathroom, decently large. A great area to rendezvous.

Shigeru floats inside, ready to be pound into oblivion.

Kenjirou locks the door, eyes immediately turning dark. “Chest against the wall.”

“You’re in charge, huh?” Shigeru asks, as if he’s not in charge most of the time.

“You’re such a fucking brat. Wall, now.”

Shigeru rolls his eyes, yet follows direction. He presses his chest against the wall, ass out. “I’ve been good today!”

“Not when you bent down to pick up your napkin,” Kenjirou says, lifting his skirt and slapping a hard spank that makes him whine. “I know you purposefully dropped it for that very reason.”

“You stare at my ass all the time, I did you a favor.”

Another spank, another whine.

“You could cum from spanking if I let you,” Kenjirou chuckles. “Horny little thing.”

“Will you fuck me already?”

“No.” He tugs down his underwear and slides a finger between his cheeks. He chuckles at Shigeru’s shiver. “Cute.”

“Shut up,” he hisses.

With his other hand, Kenjirou holds his fingers to his mouth. “Suck.”

Normally he’d fire back a retort, but Shigeru doesn't argue for once and sucks hard on his digits.

“You always love having something to suck,” he remarks. “Eager to please. Want a big cock in you to make you scream, babe?”

Shigeru moans, nodding as best he can around his fingers. When deemed good enough, Kenjirou taps his ass to let him know to let go. 

“Ready to prep?” he murmurs against Shigeru’s ear, pressing his erection against his ass.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah. Yes, please. Please, Kenjirou.”

“You’re so good when you’re desperate and begging.” Hands run up his sides before one digit slides inside.

Shigeru whimpers, clenching hard. He tries to roll his hips back, but Kenjirou’s grip on his hip tightens. “Stay still. I didn’t tell you to move. You’re not allowed to move until I say so.”

“Fuck, fuck.” Shigeru bites his lower lip, shutting his eyes. Kenjirou’s finger strokes his walls and when he presses against his prostate, the fucker doesn't do it again. 

“Th-there-”

“Hmm. No.” 

The clock may show only a handful of minutes passed by, but it’s agony to Shigeru as Kenjirou preps purposefully at a slow pace and doesn't rush to add fingers.

Two fingers, then three, then finally the words he longed to hear, “Ready, little prince?”

“Fuck, please.”

Another spank and Shigeru holds back a groan. He peeks over his shoulder to see Kenjirou tug down his pants and underwear, erection standing tall. He’s pleased to see all the precum that’s gathered.

“Did I say you could move? That counts.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want this ass as much as I want that cock.”

Kenjirou exhales. “Dumbass,” he mutters, gripping his hips as he nestles the head of his cock between his cheeks.

Shigeru’s breath hitches. “Focusing on my ass, see? I’m right. I’m ready, come on.”

“Shut up,” Kenjirou mutters, gripping his hips harder as he slides inside, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed.

Shigeru whimpers loudly, forehead against the wall. “Fucking gods.”

Kenjirou’s lips find his neck, nipping and sucking on his skin. 

“I thought we were going to try and keep this discreet from the others,” Shigeru manages as he clenches around his cock, adjusting to the feeling.

“You can use makeup to cover it if you want,” Kenjirou says. “I’m going to make you a fucking mess.”

“Shit.”

True to his word, he pounds hard and Shigeru knows it’s not long until he’ll go over the edge. 

“I’m getting close,” he manages between pants.

“So am I.” One hand sneaks under Shigeru’s shirt, teasing his nipples. “Don’t cum until I say you can, got it?”

“Y-yes, sir. Shit.”

Kenjirou reaches around with his free hand to clench Shigeru’s cock, stroking him teasingly, even once his own climax hits and he thrusts hard to fill him of his seed.

“I’m almost th-there!”

“Good boy.” Kenjirou pulls out, catching his breath.

Shigeru freezes. Did he pull out? “What are you doing?”

He tugs up his panties and pats his ass. “There you go. All full of me.”

“Hah?” Shigeru shifts, ass full of white liquid and a throbbing boner rubbing against the damp fabric. “But I haven’t cum!”

“Yeah, and?”

Shigeru squawks. “You’re just gonna leave me?”

“Yeah. You think a punishment is fun?”

“But-”

“I’ll take care of you later. If you’re good and don’t misbehave.”

“My ass is full of you!” he says, nearly stomping.

“If you’re good, you’ll keep it that way.”

He sputters again, watching Kenjirou pull up his scrubs and washes his hands. “But-”

“But what, little prince?”

Shigeru swallows, petting down his skirt, hoping he’s not as red as he feels. “N-nothing.”

“Good boy.” Kenjirou cups Shigeru’s cheeks and kisses him, a proud smirk on his lips.

He scoffs, crossing his arms. “You’re so not cute, you know that right?”

“I know.”

“Ugh, fuck _off_.” Shigeru bumps his hip against Kenjirou’s to push him out of the way to wash his hands. “I hate your fucking guts, you damn tease.” He checks his hair, making it look like not sex hair.

“Be a good boy and you’ll get a reward,” his asshole of a boyfriend calls out as Shigeru flings open the door, still bright red and horny as fuck. He flashes the finger over his shoulder as he wobbly walks off, making Kenjirou snort.

He’s such an ass, Shigeru can’t appreciate how he was right about Terushima and Futakuchi, the former in the latter’s lap.

~~

Kenjirou doesn't even make it a full twenty minutes before he’s dragging Shigeru back into the bathroom, eating him out to clean him up, then proceeding to blow him to bliss.

“I still hate you,” Shigeru pants, resting on the edge of the tub with his legs parted.

Kenjirou traces his fingers over his thighs. “I love you too.”


End file.
